Skin and Foam
by UllaBritta
Summary: An intimate moment in the lives of Kakashi and Iruka. Warning: Shonen-ai!


KakaIru KinkMeme fill: "I would like to see Iruka doing one of the following things for Kakashi: 1) washing his hair, 2) brushing his hair, 3) shaving him - as a sign of trust and intimacy. Sex isn't necessary, but won't be turned away."

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning:** Shonen-ai (boy's love)

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kakashi and/or Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Skin and Foam<strong>

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You talk like I've never done this before."

"I'm certain you are very capable Sensei. But fact remains that you are doing this on another person..."

"That doesn't mean that the technique is different."

"But-"

"Stop questioning me Kakashi, and sit still or my hand will actually slip!"

Hatake Kakashi, for all his skills, intelligence and reputation, could be a real pain in the butt in private. It was times like these where Iruka's tolerance would be tested and the man wasn't known for his calm. Yet he would close his eyes, take a deep breath, and remind himself just why he was so fond of that particular Jounin.

They were in the bathroom, the day before Kakashi was heading out on another mission. B-rank, probably nothing to worry about. Although, that didn't stop Iruka from always hating the minute before Kakashi left their home at dawn; one moment being with Iruka and the next his lover was officially away on a mission. Kakashi was in the tub, immersed in hot water, and Iruka was kneeling next to him on the carpet.

The tip of Iruka's fingers touched Kakashi's foamed chin, tilting his head back gently and began to run the blade against his throat. Years spent shaving taught him to have a steady hand and years spent being a shinobi honed that skill to perfection. His hand would never slip, he would never hurt this man exposing a weak point to him. It had taken some persuasion though...

"You don't trust me..." Low words drifted against Kakashi's lips. Iruka wiped the foam off the blade on the towel draped on his shoulder.

"If I didn't, would I let you see this side of me?" Came the reply, a rumble from the man's chest that seemed to bounce of the tiled walls. Kakashi held his position and let Iruka do his work.

The man continued running the sharp blade over Kakashi's face, revealing more and more smooth skin in the trail that followed his movement. That oddly young looking face that was covered to the entire world, save for a school teacher. Thin lips and an average, straight nose, not particularly interesting. It was the jaw that always caught Iruka's eyes; a sharp yet smooth line from chin to ear that he would trace with his gaze. The blade slid over that beautiful feature, careful not to damage it.

"You always have to do things the hard way." Iruka sighed.

"Maa, what's life if I can't tease someone now and again?"

Charming. The damned Jounin was charming. With all his flaws and ingenuity. A word or a random gesture and Iruka knew full well why he cherished a certain Hatake Kakashi. Words weren't his forte though. He liked to make things up and demanded that you looked underneath the underneath, as he called it. Process that took part knowledge from past experiences, part logic and part pure guessing. There were days though, were Kakashi would be blunt, to the point of heartache. But he always apologized, when seeing the pained look on his lover's face. So Iruka forgave him. He would always forgive him.

"You shouldn't tease a man that's holding a blade to your throat." Iruka warned and removed the last bit of foam from Kakashi's chin, before wiping him clean with the unsoiled part of the towel.

"But what if I trust that man with my life?" Kakashi glanced at the wall, seemingly bored, adamant not to meet the other man's eyes and reveal his embarrassment at uttering such a painfully honest sentence. Iruka tried not to smile, only got to his feet and tossed the towel into the laundry basket and put the shaving kit back in its place.

"I'll be in bed." Iruka merely answered and left the bathroom, not wanting to make the man feel any more uncomfortable. He lay down on the bed and waited for Kakashi. He would always wait for him.

_The end _


End file.
